Phoebe James
: "She's a lot stronger then she thinks or what other may think just by looking at her. She's a lot smarter then she looks." : — Ben's Description of Phoebe Phoebe James 'grew up in a middle class family, she was an only child till her father adopted one of his patients, a boy four years older then her. She helped him adapt to his new world and family without a problem. As a child Phoebe was classified as gifted and was tested for an extremely high IQ. That never stopped Phoebe from having a normal educational expericance. She was double majoring in Astrophysics and Astronomy, while minoring in Mythology, at the University of St. Andrews in Scotland. Pilgrimage for Tranquility Etymology '''Phoebe '\pho(e)-be\ as a girl's name is pronounced FEE-bee. '' It is of Greek origin, and the meaning of Phoebe is "bright, radiant". Greek Mythology: Reference to Phoebus Apollo, the god of light. Personality Phoebe is a kind hearted and strong willed girl. She just wants to help the world and do good. She's smart and can be very informative. Though she has a tendinous to self-doubt herself and berate herself or second guess herself. She will often, without knowing, over step her boundaries and say things she doesn't mean when explain something. She's brave but is indecisive and would be lost without her friends, she would do anything for them. Image Phoebe is seen as a girl with slight over the shoulder, wavy sandy blonde hair and wide sapphire blue eyes. She has a light tan hourglass figure and stands about 5'3" inches and weighs about 119 lbs. She is said to be very pretty, naturally pretty. Though the girl does like to wear light pink lip glass and light black eye liner to make her eyes pop a bit more. She has an arrow tattoo on her right pointer finger, which she got when she was 18 as a symbol of being an adult and on her own. Phoebe often wears jeans or shorts, depending on the season and place, with a graphic t-shirt and her lucky jacket and ankle boots. She does wear an ankh, the Egyptian symbol of life,charm around her neck to represent her goddess. Weapons Phoebe is not a fighter, she a summoner. She summons the Egyptian Goddess of Magic and Life, Isis. Though Phoebe does carry around three throwing knives in case she can't summon Isis. Relationships 'Benjamin James "Benny", as Phoebe calls him, his Phoebe's older adoptive brother. Her was seven eight when he met Phoebe and became part of the James family and the two siblings have been together ever since. They are a team and care about each other very deeply, in a sibling way of course. Benjamin is very protective of Phoebe and was happy to become on of her guardians. He doesn't want anything to happen to her. Sienna Sienna is an Angel, she and Phoebe met a little bit after Phoebe found a goddess. The two started off well and became friends, Phoebe saw the the humanity buried inside of Sienna and pulled it out of the wild brunette. Sienna became Phoebe's best friend and Guardian in the group. Though the Blonde is unaware of the angel's true feelings for her. [[Goddess Isis|'Goddess Isis']] Phoebe respects and trusts the goddess that has chosen her. Phoebe knows a little bit about the Goddess due to studying different types of Mythology and yet Isis is a mystery to her. Though the girl trusts the Goddess and is happy to be able to summon her. Gallery Tumblr ltj4st1YWJ1qar5a9o1 250.gif Tumblr lxekklKXnL1r5ruse.gif Tumblr loyw376ylU1r0yxzso1 500.gif Tumblr m1dh1sVJmn1qjlyn2.gif B0e1702ee0553dbd50bdc9628e198c64.jpg tumblr_m3ezgfstKe1qixhmmo4_400.gif Trivia Category:Summoners